write_epic_battles_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Bolt Arriaga
Summary Bolt Arriaga was only 12 years old when his parents were taken by the Warlord, Kryosis. As, he was living in the wild. He trained himself in order to take his revenge on Kryosis. Later, he met Damus, Alana, and Zephyr, and joined th in their journey to free the world of Kryosis’s tyranny. Also, He and Damus became rivals after a training session to test their skills. Ideas and Possible Opponents Ideas * * Oppenents *Hiei *Killua Zoldyck *Sasuke *Vegeta Personal Stats Mary Sue Score: 15 Species:Metahuman Height: 5ft 6in Weight: 120 pounds Age: 15 Aliases: The Fastest Kid on Earth; The lightning gunner Occupation: Hero Alignment: Chaotic Good Birthplace: Jewel Village Quotes * I’m not a person you wanna get mad… because, if you do… You’ll get killed before you know it. Base * Damus and Bolt once knocked each other out in one punch, in their first fight. * Is faster than Damus, who ran around the world 700 times in two minutes. * Tanked hits from Damus several times. * Vaporized half of Damus’s body and most of a mountain with his penetrator gun. * Can react to attacks * Can react in 0.03336 nanoseconds. * Threw Zephyr up a mountain. Lightning King Form * Comparable to Lycan Form Damus. * Defeated Sobek and Hermes in one punch. * Blitzed Hermes, who can ran around the solar system in minutes. * Tanked hits from Athena, who was able to move oceans with her presence. Weaknesses * Anger issues * Using His electrokinesis uses a bit of his stamina * Doesn’t rely much on strength for his battles * Mostly prefers long range combat over anything else. *Can underestimate his opponents. FC/OC Stats Tier: High 6-B; High 6-A Name: Bolt Arriaga Origin: 2099:Zenith Gender: Male Age:15 Classification: Metahuman Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Electricity Manipulation, Weapon Mastery, Enhanced Senses, Afterimage Creation, Light Manipulation, Martial Arts,Resistance to Mind Control, Soul Manipulation, and Body Control, Indomitable Will, Regeneration(Mid), Acausality(type 1), Time Stop, Weather Manipulation, Life Manipulation(Zen), Afterimage Creation; All Powers, plus Precognition, Teleportation, Time Manipulation, BFR; Void Manipulation with the Black matter Bolt attack Attack Potency: Large Country Level(Is Damus Adapin’s Rival); Moon Level(Has matched Lycan form Damus and Athena in combat; Defeated Seth, who stopped Earth’s rotation)| Large Planet Level, Large Star Level| Solar System Level, Galaxy Level Speed: FTL+, with MFTL reactions( Has Blitzed Damus multiple times; Damus said he was only a blur to him; Can react in 0.03336 nanoseconds.)| MFTL '''(Ran up a 2,201 ft waterfall in one hundred thousandths of a second, which would be 223c) '''Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Large Country Class; Moon Class| Large Planet Class, Large Star Class| Solar System Class, Galactic ''' '''Durability: Large Country Level(Tanked hits from Damus); Moon Level| Large Planet Level, Large Star Level| Solar System Level, Galaxy Level Stamina: Superhuman( Once trained for a week nonstop.) Range: Standard melee range, Extended melee range with swords, dozens of meters with Lightning Gun, a few kilometers with electric attacks, thousands of kilometers with shockwaves Standard Equipment: Thunder Blade, Lightning Gun Intelligence: Genius( Outsmarted Damus on Numerous Occasions) Notable Attacks/Techniques: Penetrator Gun: His signature attack. Unleashes a large a powerful blast of his fingers, while putting both hands together in a gun like position. Lightning Bolt: Summons a bolt of lightning from the air or from his hands. Thunder ball: A massive ball of electricity Lightning Combo: A combo of electric enhanced strikes. Light fist: punches his enemy at the speed of light. Electric Kick: Does a electric enhanced roundhouse kick Tornado Slash: Creates a tornado that also cuts his opponents. Thunderstorm: Self-Explanatory Chrono Breaker: Basically stops time for a few seconds to a few minutes. Black Matter Bolt Attack: Uses a Large amount of Void energy and Electricity to create a Bolt of energy that completely erases the target from existence, but it has a 45% chance of paralyzing his body. Category:Komodo25M Category:OCs